An electronic component test apparatus is known in which, in order to suppress a probe card from bending due to a pressing force transmitted via a semiconductor wafer, a HIFIX is provided with a contact mechanism for receiving such pressing force in the back surface of the probe card (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).